violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ANGRY GRANDPA HAS A MELTDOWN OVER NORTH DAKOTA MOVE ANNOUNCEMENT
AGP: WHY WON’T THE DAMN TV WORK?!?! Michael: Calm down! It will work! AGP slams the remote on the ground Tina: What is all of that commotion? AGP: NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!!! Bridget: Michael, something came in the mail! Michael: Is it? Takes letter AGP: I don’t care about that letter! I want my TV! Michael: I’m not worried about the TV, actually. AGP: WHAT?!?! Michael: I call for a family meeting! Everyone sits down AGP: Please hurry up. I need to watch my TV! Tina: Be patient! AGP: SHUT UP!!! Michael: Anyway, so as you may have heard, South Carolina is having a States Exchange Program, where residents can swap and live in different states from around the United States to get a taste of the culture around that state. AGP: So what about it? Michael: I’ve applied for my family goes on one of those trips, and we got accepted! AGP: WHAT?!?! Tina: Yay! Bridget: We’re going on a trip! AGP: HOW DID WE GET ACCEPTED?!?! WE BARELY EVEN HAVE A POT TO PISS IN AND A WINDOW TO THROW IT OUT!!! Michael: They thought we had good behavior and set a good example to the community. Tina: Have they took a good look at my husband? AGP: YOU THINK YOU’RE GOOD, BITCH?!?! Michael: CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!! AGP: DON’T YOU HOLLER AT ME!!! Bridget: I don’t think we’re as good as the paper says. Tina: So where are we going? Michael: I don’t know. It says where we’re going on the back. Everyone: LET’S SEE IT!!! Michael: Okay! The paper says we’re going to... NORTH DAKOTA!!! AGP: WHAT?!?! Michael: More specifically, we will stay in Bismarck and we will travel through the wonders of the state! AGP: WHAT WONDERS?!?! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A NORTH DAKOTA WONDER!!! Tina: But isn’t that fun? AGP: FUN?!?! THERE IS NOTHING IN NORTH DAKOTA!!! Bridget: Nothing? AGP: NO-FUCKING-THING!!! THERE ARE A LOT BETTER PLACES THAN NORTH DAKOTA!!! I WOULD RATHER TRAVEL TO THE LIBTARD INFESTED AREAS OF CALIFORNIA THAN THIS SHIT!!! Michael: But the paper says that you should never listen to the stereotypes of the state, as you might be surprised of how different it actually is! AGP: So how will it be different? Bridget: It will have people? Tina: And it has some cool winters! AGP: THEY’RE LITERALLY BORDERING CANADA!!! IT’S GONNA BE COLD AS SHIT!!! Michael: You don’t know that yet! AGP: It’s December! Tina: How long will we stay, and how are we gonna pay for it all? Michael: We have 3 weeks to stay at North Dakota, and South Carolina pays for most expenses. Bridget: That’s cool, but who is going? Michael: The paper states that the people going will be: *Michael Green *Bridget West *Charles Green Jr. (a.k.a. Angry Grandpa) *Tina Green *Joshua Charles “JC” Watson *Jacob Watson *Johnny Watson *Jimmy Watson AGP: Great! Not only do I have to deal with you 3, but I also have to deal with my grandsons too! Michael: They always wanted to be on the program! So I put them all in there! AGP grabs the remote and throws it at the TV, breaking it Michael: DAD!!! Tina: Didn’t you say you wanted to watch TV? AGP: FUCK THAT!!! AGP than grabs a hammer and smashes the TV, remote, and the Wii that is connected to the TV Michael: DAD NO!!! Bridget: How will the Watsons play the Wii? AGP: THEY CAN PLAY WITH THEMSELVES!!! Michael: You know, I’m regretting inviting you to the exchange! AGP: Good! Because I’m not going! Michael: You are! AGP: I AM NOT GOING!!! Runs to his room and slams the door Michael: He locked it! Bridget: Well I’m excited! Tina: When will we leave? Michael: Tomorrow. AGP: I’M NOT LEAVING AT ALL!!! Michael: Too bad! Category:Fanfic Category:North Dakota Series